


Platonic Hickeys Are The New Black

by Sage (the_ruined_earth_sagelord)



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hinata Shouyou-centric, Humor, M/M, Mario Kart, Platonic Hickeys, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, anyways time for the actual tags, i guess??, im making that a tag now, ive never used a centric tag idk if i used it right lmao, literally everyone from karasuno i think?, most of them at least lmao, this is kenhina but kenma isn't even here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ruined_earth_sagelord/pseuds/Sage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The marks became normal, and the team learned they came from Kenma, and Hinata and Kenma often visited each other and were very close and neither of them wanted to date each other and they were happy.</p><p>And hickeys were a part of their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonic Hickeys Are The New Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [day](https://archiveofourown.org/users/day/gifts), [softie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie/gifts).



> what happens when your KenHina Net groupchat stays up too late and spouts headcanons about platonic hickeys? well, if you leave it to the professionals, it ends up turning into a quality fic
> 
>  
> 
> unfortunately, there are no professionals around here, so this will have to do instead. sorry.

 

 

 

It had become normal.

The little marks around Hinata’s wrists, the tiny bruises peeking from under his collar, the freshly nibbled skin dotted with constellations of someone’s _teeth_. At first, no one could believe it. Hinata? Their Hinata? Hinata _Shoyou,_  you’re _sure?_

Apparently so.

Asahi noticed first.

“Ah, Hinata,” he said, beckoning with one hand. Hinata perked up, dropping his volleyball to the floor and skipping over to his senpai. “Um, Hinata, you have a mark, right on the side of your neck.” Asahi kept his voice low, trying to keep any attention away, for Hinata’s sake.

Hinata in his infinite wisdom actually tried to look at his own neck, but found that impossible. So he felt at his skin with his fingers, until they brushed upon the purplish bruise. His face lit up with a glowing smile, and his eyes lowered, softening.

“Yes, Asahi-san,” he said. “Someone, um, very important to me put that there.”

“O-oh,” Asahi said. He straightened. Cleared his throat. “Well.” He adjusted his shirt. “Uh, just, be careful about who you do things like that with.”

Hinata nodded, smile widening. “I will!” he chirped.

After that, it became easier.

Suga figured it out quickly, of course, which meant Daichi knew soon after. Nishinoya and Tanaka were next, ruffling Hinata’s hair and yelling at him to _stop growing up so fast, you’re still our kouhai!_ Kageyama grumbled under his breath about Hinata being distracted, but even his gruff exterior softened when he saw how Hinata seemed to glow, seemed to radiate happiness and exuberance like nothing else mattered in the world but light and what could happen if he touched that light.

The marks became normal, and the team learned they came from Kenma ( _”I called it, Noya!”_ ), and Hinata and Kenma often visited each other and were very close and neither of them wanted to date each other and they were happy.

And hickeys were a part of their friendship.

Tsukishima might snicker and make a remark, but mostly, the Karasuno team accepted that Hinata had a beautifully platonic relationship with Kenma. When they asked Hinata about his visits with Kenma, his eyes would light with stars and he would go off on tales of his adventures in Tokyo with Kenma clinging to his jacket and leading him to new restaurants, new theaters, new parks. When they were tired from their exploring and wanted rest from the world, they would curl into each other in the safety of Kenma’s room, soft blankets and heavy pillows laid around them. Hinata’s face would turn pink when he got near to those parts of the stories, and the rest of the team instinctively knew: that was when the hickeys would happen.

More than one of them found themselves wondering what Hinata was _like_  receiving or giving hickeys, and they would turn away, embarrassed with themselves, not wanting to ruin the purity of Hinata and Kenma’s relationship. But their thoughts did wander…

Did Hinata giggle? Squirming under Kenma’s fingers while Kenma smiled into his soft skin and teased reddish marks out from the back of his neck?

Did he stay silent? Reverent and loving as he kissed Kenma’s wrists, leaving his imprint on a person he loved?

Was he flushed? Breathy and panting and smiling drunkenly on pleasure as Kenma nibbled and kissed at his belly, marking the smooth skin as his own?

No one on the team wanted to admit it. But everyone wanted to know.

And then one day the marks weren’t there.

Hinata’s skin was smooth and pure and unbroken and something was wrong, something was off, something in the air was not right, and the team felt chills up their backs for they’d never realized how _warm_  Hinata usually was until that warmth had been taken away from them. They felt horror, true fear, for nothing in the history of man had ever dimmed the sun save the black arc of night, and now here in their gym, the sunlight had vanished.

The marks had stopped appearing, and Hinata was more withdrawn, his body sluggish, his eyes not as quick, not as bright. It was obvious to everyone, and even Kageyama wasn’t as quick to yell at him in practice, would hold his tongue and look into those eyes and see the depth of oceans, of graves, of caverns.

 _We should do something_ , they whispered amongst themselves. _We should say something._

It fell to Daichi.

“Hinata,” he said. The gym fell into a lull, silence permeating the air. Blocks stopped. Receives were put on pause. Everyone tried not to look like they were listening, but no one succeeded. They were nervous, and confused, and angry, and wanted to know what happened to their little sun to make him dull. And they knew it had to do with the playful marks no longer appearing on his skin.

Hinata looked up, gray eyed and sullen, his face drawn and tired. He stared at his captain. “Yes?”

Daichi cleared his throat, glancing at Suga. “Hinata, is everything…okay? You and Kenma… Did something happen?”

Hinata looked around at everyone staring at him, their concerned faces, their held breaths. His shoulders shook slightly, and he felt his face grow numb. Everyone cared so much…

“Yeah,” he whispered. “We…Captain, we…”

“It’s okay, Hinata,” Suga said soothingly. “It’s okay. We’re all here for you.”

Hinata nodded, took strength. He breathed.

“Kenma and I got in a fight because I finally beat him at Mario Kart.”

There was a beat of silence.

Then the gym exploded. Tanaka and Nishinoya and Kageyama screamed, roaring at Hinata for making them worry. Asahi suddenly broke down sobbing, the anxiety of waiting for Hinata’s answer overwhelming him. Daichi thundered at everyone to shut up, and Suga cried quietly into Daichi’s shoulder. Tsukishima got up and left the building. Yamaguchi was unconscious on the floor.

The next day, Karasuno sent Hinata to Tokyo with a basket of gifts they’d all contributed, ordering him to apologize so they could move on with their lives.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yesterday I petted a cat and she purred and I think I fell in love?
> 
> legendarysagehalfblood.tumblr.com


End file.
